Under the Full Moon...
Under the Full Moon... is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-eighth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and eighth overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in Crimson Canyon. Plot After Vance Michaels called the team about being chased by the Bullet Python, he let out a scream as the call cut out, leading April, Helena and the player to hurry to the ghost town to find Vance. When they got to the ghost town, Helena then screamed when she saw the body of Daniel's wife Rosalie Hartmann hanging from a hanging tree. The player and April then suspected their teammate and Rosalie's heartbroken sister-in law Helena in the murder. They then suspected cowboy Austin Andrews, saloon owner Eugene Price and mine owner Emeline Sanchez before Valentina informed the detectives that she had found a underground structure under the town that she was sure was the Python's hideout. In the Python's hideout, they could not find Daniel, but instead they found Vance tied up and unconscious, eventually suspecting him in the murder. They also found clues to suspect gunsmith Kirk Ironside in Rosalie's murder after they found out that Rosalie had purchased a gun from him so she could find the Python. They then found out that Austin was flirting with Rosalie and that Emeline was best friends with Rosalie. Shortly after, Valerie told the detectives that Helena was on the warpath to find her brother's kidnapper. After they stopped a tear stricken Helena from destroying the Python's hideout, they soon found enough clues to incriminate the Bullet Python, Daniel's kidnapper and Rosalie's killer, as Emeline Sanchez. Emeline then denied the accusations and she then cracked and confessed to the murder when April questioned Emeline about her friendship with Rosalie. She then revealed that Rosalie was only a pawn in the game and that she had kidnapped Daniel and Vance because a criminal kingpin asked her to commit the kidnappings and then kill Rosalie to break Daniel's heart. She then told them that as a young girl, she had lost her parents to kidnappers and thieves and she wanted to get revenge on the city for so. She then confessed that she kidnapped Daniel because Idris Moonlight was considering of making him Deputy Mayor and that she wanted to put a stop to the government and throw the city into chaos. She then let slip that someone else helped her kill Rosalie, which prompted Helena to storm into the interrogation room and ask Emeline about where her brother was. Emeline then reluctantly said under Helena's threats that she hid Daniel in a hidden bunker at the romantic hideout where Rosalie and Daniel liked to go. She then was sent to trial with Judge South, who sentenced Emeline to life in prison for the murder and kidnappings. Afterwards, Helena vowed to rescue Daniel. After the trial, Helena went with the player to interrogate Emeline one last time about the criminal kingpin and Daniel's whereabouts. Emeline refused to tell more about the kingpin and simply repeated that Daniel's whereabouts was a hidden hideout in the romantic hideout. They then headed to the hideout where they found a trapdoor under a pile of branches. When they found the trapdoor, Helena and the player descended down and found Daniel, drugged and malnourished. After they sent him to Alexandre to be treated, the detectives then waited for Daniel to recover. After Daniel recovered, Helena then went to see her brother and broke the news to him about his deceased wife. After Daniel broke down in tears, Helena then hugged him tightly before she promised that she would help him bury Rosalie, the player helping by finding Rosalie's necklace in the ghost town square. At Rosalie's memorial, Daniel made a speech about how he loved his wife and that she had his back in life and politics. He then said that he would keep going and live his life for Rosalie, as it was her mission to do for Daniel when she first got out of prostitution after accepting his offer as his assistant. He then thanked the team and the player for solving her murder and rescuing him before gifting the player one of Rosalie's homemade hats. Shortly after, Mayor Moonlight's assistant Jordan Winchester came to see Daniel and told the politician that the mayor was impressed by what Daniel had done to help the city in the last four districts. Jordan then told Daniel that Mayor Moonlight wanted him to step up and become the Deputy Mayor after Alyssa's death. Daniel then accepted and asked the player to help him investigate Emeline's hideout one more time, where they found a burner phone. Emilio revealed that Emeline had done a good job of erasing her calls, however location services helped identify that Emeline was in the wilderness and touristic district of Granite Meadow recently. Believing that the criminal kingpin was in the district of Granite Meadow, Dustin told the team that they would head to Granite Meadow to find out what the criminal kingpin was up to. Summary Victim *'Rosalie Hartmann' (found in the ghost town, hanging from a hanging tree) Murder Weapon *'Hanging' Killer *'Emeline Sanchez' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect uses snake oil Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect wears a cowboy hat Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect uses snake oil Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect wears a cowboy hat Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect wears a cowboy hat Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect uses snake oil Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer wears cowboy boots. *The killer uses snake oil. *The killer wears a cowboy hat. *The killer has B- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ghost Town. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handkerchief, Voucher; New Suspect: Helena Hartmann) *Question Helena about the victim's death. *Examine Voucher. (Result: Romantic Voucher Revealed; New Suspect: Eugene Price) *Question Eugene about the romantic voucher. (New Crime Scene: Moonlit Lake) *Investigate Moonlit Lake. (Clues: Satchel, Torn Pieces) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Austin Andrews) *Ask Austin how he knew Rosalie. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Ring Pamphlet; New Suspect: Emeline Sanchez) *Question Emeline about her ring advice. *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Faded Print) *Analyze Faded Print. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears cowboy boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Hanging; Attribute: The killer knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Python's Hideout. (Clues: Rosalie's Gun, Locked Box; New Suspect: Vance Michaels) *Question Vance about the murder. (Attribute: Vance wears cowboy boots and knows knot tying) *Examine Rosalie's Gun. (Result: Serial Number; New Suspect: Kirk Ironside) *Ask Kirk about selling the gun to Rosalie. (Attribute: Kirk wears cowboy boots and knows knot tying) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Rope) *Analyze Rope. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses snake oil; New Crime Scene: Romantic Hideout) *Investigate Romantic Hideout. (Clues: Wet Photos, Torn Napkin, Pile of Sand) *Examine Pile of Sand. (Result: Box of Bracelets) *Interrogate Emeline about being Rosalie's best friend. (Attribute: Emeline uses snake oil, wears cowboy boots and knows knot tying) *Examine Torn Napkin. (Result: Flirty Messages) *Question Austin about his flirty messages to Rosalie. (Attribute: Austin uses snake oil, wears cowboy boots and knows knot tying) *Examine Wet Photos. (Result: Photos of Rosalie) *Analyze Wet Photos. (09:00:00) *Confront Eugene about stalking the victim. (Attribute: Eugene uses snake oil, wears cowboy boots and knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Helena from hunting down the Python. (Attribute: Helena uses snake oil, wears cowboy boots and knows knot tying; New Crime Scene: Spooky House) *Investigate Spooky House. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Pile of Weeds) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Wanted Poster) *Examine Faded Wanted Poster. (Result: Vance's Wanted Poster) *Question Vance about Rosalie's wanted poster about him. (Attribute: Vance uses snake oil) *Examine Pile of Weeds. (Result: Bullets) *Analyze Bullets. (09:00:00) *Ask Kirk about the specialized bullets for the Python. (Attribute: Kirk uses snake oil) *Investigate Hideout Bunks. (Clues: Bloody Branch, Rosalie's Ascot) *Examine Rosalie's Ascot. (Result: Shiny Substance) *Analyze Shiny Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cowboy hat) *Examine Bloody Branch. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has B- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Menace Behind the Mask (6/6). (No stars) The Menace Behind the Mask (6/6) *Interrogate Emeline more about the hidden hideout and the kingpin. *Investigate Moonlit Lake. (Clue: Pile of Branches) *Examine Pile of Branches. (Result: Trapdoor Uncovered) *Go with Helena into the Python's second hideout. (New Lab Sample: Daniel Hartmann) *Analyze Daniel Hartmann. (06:00:00) *Check on Daniel Hartmann after his kidnapping. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ghost Town. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Rosalie's Necklace) *Attend Rosalie's memorial with Daniel and Helena. (Reward: Crescent Moon Hat) *See what Jordan Winchester has to say. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Bullet Python's Hideout. (Clue: Burner Phone) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Burner Phone. (03:00:00) *Inform Deputy Mayor Hartmann about the criminal kingpin. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Crimson Canyon